


In the Summer

by ciaura



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, awkward love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaura/pseuds/ciaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dexter was planning for a nice, relaxing summer holidays after all the drama that happened during the school year. However, when he finds out a certain fableously handsome Wonderlandian is staying at his home for the summer, every day is a challenge. Especially when the brunette has fallen hard for his new guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I have a lot of Ever After High fanfics planned out and... this is not one of them! I have written this very quickly and unplanned and in only a few hours! So I'm sorry if there's any obvious mistakes and I definitely will come back and edit at another time. Regardless, I hope you enjoy it and fall in love with the pairing as I have. This was inspired by this lovely fanfic which I recommend you all read as it it both funny and adorable.

It happened all at once for Dexter. One moment he was walking down the hallway of his home, minding his own business. Next moment, a red and black haired being suddenly entered his life and changed everything. Dexter had only planned to go out on a leisurely stroll and perhaps sit down under a favoured tree and read. Maybe even survey the grounds and observe his sibling's training. He had a break from private tutoring and wanted to do something relaxing. Looking at this stunningly gorgeous was definitely not relaxing. His heart picked up speed and his muscled locked him in place. Was he dreaming? He wouldn't admit to anyone, but he did have the occasional handsome-man-wants-my-love dream. This time it felt too real, as in Dexter could physically feel his heart stammering and his stomach tensing. The other boy noticed him and shone a friendly grin Dexter's direction, making him painfully aware of the awkward silence he was causing. He willed his body to relax and it did enough for him to straighten up and give a short wave. 

"H-Hi there," his voice broke into an embarrassingly high-pitched squeak. _'Way to go, loser,'_ Dexter reprimanded himself as he gave a nervous chuckle. The black-redhead didn't seem to notice or mind as his eyes lit up with something Dexter placed as excitement. He walked forward into the entrance and returned Dexter's small wave with his own.  
"Hey, sorry if I startled you," he said with a friendly laugh. "I guess I did get here a bit earlier than expected. The name's Chase, by the way. Chase Redford." He put out his hand in an offer for a handshake, which Dexter accepted. His hand was rather rough and very warm, a contrast to Dexter's own softer hand. When they parted, Dexter tried not to think about the warmth that still lingered there, nor the one blooming in his cheeks. "Dexter, Dexter Charming." He tried to give the family trademarked 'Charming Smile' but could feel his effort was in vain. "Oh!" Chase's eyes lit up with realisation. "I know you!" He blurted out, then quickly composed himself. "Heh, I mean I don't _know_ know you, but I know of you?" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I've seen you around school quite a bit. I never really got the chance to talk to you."

Dexter's mouth dropped slightly ajar. _'There was a guy this attractive at my school? And I didn't notice?!'_ He continued to stare at Chase, too bewildered by the fact that he didn't know this awesomely handsome guy before. And yet somehow he noticed him... Dexter's heart thundered in his chest and threatened to burst. "I-I..." he stammered. "You go to my school?!" He must've sounded like and idiot, he knew he was acting like one, but he couldn't get over the fact this guy attended the same school as him for a whole year without noticing him. "Heh, well yeah. Oh but don't feel bad that you don't know me!" He waved his hands and tried to reassure Dexter. "I only transferred about a week ago. I have to say it was pretty good timing on my part. Only had to go to school for a week and then it's summer holidays." His laugh was friendly and carefree after he made his joke, trying to remove any awkwardness between them. "The teachers make classes easy in the last week too. You're lucky you didn't come the week before, that was a nightmare." Dexter tried to make casual conversation and it seemed to actually be working. Chase was responding positively with friendly smiles and nods, and Dexter mentally gave himself a pat on the back. Now to instigate more conversation... "So, uhh... what are your plans for the summer?" His voice came out more strained and broken than he intended. He hoped it didn't seem obvious that he wanted to see this magnificent guy again some time in these long holidays. He only just met the man today! Geez, how could he get so infatuated so quickly?! 

Chase's smile faltered and his eyebrows lowered into mild confusion. _'Oh no, no, no. Does he know? Did I come on too strong? Am I really so obvious?'_ Dexter's heart squeezed painfully tight as the other opened his mouth to reply. "Umm... Didn't they tell you?" The brunette's eyes widened a fraction, with surprise and curiousity. "N-no...?" His head tilted to the side as his mind went into overdrive, analysing any possibilities to what he could be referring to. "Well I'm kinda staying here for the summer." Dexter's heart froze with the rest of him. That was a possibility he definitely did not consider.


End file.
